Ratchet and strap tightening devices are well know for removing slack in straps and securing the straps in a tensioned condition to secure loads or cargo for hauling or transport. In the prior art, belt type mechanisms or lengths of material are commonly used to retain a load, cargo or structure in place. For example, belts are frequently used to retain stacked articles in place on a pallet are commonly employed on vehicles and trailers to secure cargo or items.
Typical load or cargo tighteners often include a ratchet mechanism having two straps. The first (and generally short) strap is firmly secured at one end to the mechanism and is connected at the other end to an anchor point or mounting structure on a vehicle or trailer. The second strap is also capable of being attached at one end to a mounting structure on the vehicle or trailer. The second strap is typically connected to a rotatable shaft on the ratchet mechanism so that the connecting member on the second strap may be drawn out and connected to a mounted structure. As the mechanism is ratcheted and the shaft rotates, the second strap is wound about the rotatable shaft so that the second strap tightens down over the cargo in a tensioned condition to secure the load.
Such cargo tighteners suffer from a variety of deficiencies. Generally, tighteners may have a set geometry and cannot be selectively positioned along the length of either strap, which would facilitate easier operation of the device. Other types of tighteners may permanently incorporate the ratchet mechanism directly on the belt itself. Therefore, the tightener cannot be positioned, for example, to avoid contact with the cargo or vehicle.
In addition, cargo tighteners often require two separate straps for mounted to the ratchet mechanism, increasing the cost of the device. Further, such tighteners require a significant amount of time and effort to manipulate the ratchet mechanism to secure the cargo to the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved ratchet mechanism that may overcome these and other drawbacks. The ratchet mechanism may also be selectively positionable along the length of a strap as well as take up any slack in the strap bi-directionally, thereby reducing the amount of time needed to secure the load or cargo.